4 casamentos
by Sakuranbo17
Summary: Cansada de ser julgada pelo que aparenta, Sakura decide mudar. Em meio a vários casamentos e missões indesejáveis, ela não imaginava que a vida mudaria tanto assim. KakaSaku.
1. Más notícias e boas notícias Boas?

Yoshi! Minha primeira fic publicada! E não poderia deixar de ser KakaSaku! Meu pairing favorito de Naruto -- que é meu fandom favorito atualmente.

Lembrando que ela foi classificada M (+ 17 anos). Creio que não vou escrever lemons, mas também não esperem que eles peguem na mão do outro enquanto coram. Temas adultos incluídos. Se você não gosta, simples, não leia.

"Diálogos."

_Frases em itálico_ – pensamentos.

Palavras em _itálico_ no meio dos diálogos – ênfase.

* * *

4 Casamentos

- Capítulo 1: Más notícias e boas notícias. Boas? –

"Missão de sedução."

"O quê?!"

"Você ouviu bem, Sakura."

"Não entendo... você me deu três semanas de recesso e quando volto esperando alguma missão importante, recebo... uma missão de sedução?" Sakura perguntou descrente. Nem percebeu que estava contrariando uma decisão da Hokage. Tsunade apenas olhou pra ela erguendo uma sobrancelha. Temendo pela sua segurança, Sakura se apressou e dar outra impressão.

"Eh, quero dizer..." Sakura fez um gesto indicando o próprio corpo, "eu sou mesmo, ahn... a mais apropriada pra isso?", perguntou bastante incerta, realmente não era muito indicado duvidar das decisões da Hokage.

Tsunade suspirou e olhou para os papéis que estavam sobre a mesa, "Quem realizava essas missões era Ino, mas no momento ela está impossibilitada de cumpri-las." Sakura ergueu uma sobrancelha ao ouvir o nome de Ino e viu um leve sorriso se formar no rosto da Hokage antes dela continuar. "TenTen como você sabe está noiva, e mesmo acreditando que um shinobi é uma arma e ainda que comprometida deveria ir numa missão dessas, não acho que ela realizaria tão bem, vi a avaliação dela nesse teste na academia. E enquanto a menina Hyuuga... acho que infartaria antes de jogar charme pra alguém."

Sakura não pôde deixar de sorrir por causa do último motivo. Mas pela primeira vez entendeu como Naruto se sentia ao receber missões indesejáveis.

"E por que Ino não pode mais cumpri-las?" ela não aguentou e acabou perguntando. Queria arrumar qualquer desculpa pra não participar da missão.

Sakura viu aquele mesmo sorriso se formar nos lábios da antiga shishou e ela ergueu a cabeça. "Bem... isso é uma coisa que ela própria deve contar pra você. Você tem 10 dias pra se preparar." Ela falou de maneira conclusiva e estendeu a mão, dando à ela o pergaminho contendo os detalhes da missão. Sakura não pôde fazer nada a não ser pegá-lo, pedir licensa e sair.

Pelos corredores da torre da Hokage, Sakura caminhava, rolando o pergaminho entre os dedos, pensando na missão que seria enviada. Sedução. Ela achava que não deveria haver um tipo mais chato na opinião dela. Que deveriam ser contratadas por civis que queriam se livrar de maridos ou esposas arranjados, fazendo com que a família os flagrasse com os ninjas que armavam toda a situação. Sempre motivos sociais. Nunca enfrentaria algum shinobi, até porque todo ninja que se preze nunca cairia numa tática dessas.

Bom, a não ser Ebisu, ou Jiraiya de vez em quando.

Ela guardou o pergaminho no colete verde que agora usava ao sair para a rua e suspirou. Por quê? Por que ela? Se bem que ainda tinha a Moegi-chan da equipe do Konohamaru...

_Idiota, ela ainda é menor de idade, e genin! _Pensou em Kurenai ou Anko. _Acho que já passaram da idade..._ O mesmo para Shizune. Hyuuga Hanabi? Não a conhecia tão bem. Deveria ser tão tímida quanto a irmã.

É, sobraria pra Sakura mesmo. _Kami-sama! Essa vila precisa de mais kunoichis!_

Ela parou quando passou na frente de uma loja e se viu refletida na vitrine. Aos 20 anos e jounin, Sakura não era mais uma _menina tão bonita quanto forte_ como antes achava. Sim, forte ela era, e muito, agora bonita...

Aos 18 anos ela se tornou jounin, antes de Sasuke e até mesmo Naruto, derrotando um shinobi da vila da areia que viera participar do torneio. Havia crescido extraordinariamente como ninja e como médica. Treinou muito para conseguir isso, e com a ajuda da shishou e Kakashi, conseguiu o feito facilmente.

Depois disso, virou uma quase viciada em trabalho. Nunca parava em casa por isso se mudou para um apartamento bem barato que nem água quente tinha. Havia saído da casa dos pais logo depois da promoção. Quando não estava em missões, ficava no hospital, e quando não tinha trabalho ia treinar. Lee era um dos seus parceiros favoritos e, com a ajuda dele, conseguiu combinar velocidade à sua força devastadora. Por isso poucas pessoas concordavam em treinar com ela. E quando Lee estava ausente e mais ninguém aceitava o desafio, ia até a biblioteca estudar. Quando não aguentava mais ler, ia pro bar local, onde a maioria dos jounins frequentava. E quando acontecia algo que a irritava por lá, ia pra casa.

Tanto trabalho acabou fazendo Sakura deixar a vaidade de lado. Não seguia mais a rotina diária de exfoliação de pele e cuidados com as unhas e o precioso cabelo, mas mesmo assim arranjava um tempo nos fins de semana e tentava manter a boa aparência todos os dias.

Mas um motivo acabou fazendo com que ela abandonasse os cuidados de vez. Sempre que ouvia a opinião das pessoas sobre ela a primeira coisa que diziam era "bonita". Além disso? "Assustadora" ou então "temperamental". Inteligente? Habilidosa? Ótima médica? Essas coisas nunca eram ditas. Os elogios – ou críticas -- sempre tinham a ver com a imagem.

Por causa disso, Sakura resolveu abolir essa imagem da cabeça das pessoas. Sabia que não devia se importar com a opinião alheia, mas ela não conseguia mais suportar isso. Sasuke havia voltado para a vila há anos, reconheceu que ela havia crescido bastante, e a tratava bem melhor, como uma amiga. Mas apenas isso. Vendo que ele nunca correponderia seus sentimentos, tratou de esquecer logo o Uchiha. E esse foi o ponto que a fez decidir em se preocupar apenas em ser uma boa ninja. Não por Sasuke em si, ela não era mais a menina imatura que mendigava a atenção dele. Mas pelo fato de não estar mais apaixonada não havia mais porquê em parecer bonita pra alguém.

Agora sua meta seria tornar-se uma jounin de elite. Receber missões solo e classe A. Quem sabe até S?

Passou a usar o colete verde sempre fechado por cima da camiseta xadrez que os ninjas comumente usavam por baixo das roupas junto com capris pretas. As luvas que utilizava sempre que ia socar algo ou alguém com sua força monstruosa ficaram nas suas mãos permanentemente, ela apenas cortou os dedos delas, deixando-as mais práticas de se usar diariamente. Só deixava parte dos braços à mostra, mas quem acharia um braço musculoso algo feminino?

E ainda tinha o cabelo. Rosa. Não podia haver cor mais menininha. Por um lado, eram bons em batalha, que davam ao inimigo a falsa aparência de que ela devia ser uma garota frágil, e acabavam se dando mal. Mas agora ela queria demonstrar força e ter o respeito do adversário desde o início. Como tinham crescido novamente ela passou a trançá-los. Depois, os prendeu em um coque puxando junto as mechas que lhe caíam sobre o rosto. E lembrando-se da promessa que havia feito a Ino de que só quando se tornasse uma verdadeira ninja usaria o hitaiate de Konoha na testa, aposentou o estilo faixa e começou a usar a bandana que convenientemente cobria todo o cor-de-rosa no alto da sua cabeça. Essa era a nova imagem de Sakura.

Ela continuou a contemplar seu reflexo na vitrine por um momento até voltar a caminhar sem um rumo certo. Se perguntou de novo por que ela havia sido indicada pra missão. Se agora mais parecia um garoto. Kunoichis que realizavam missões de sedução eram sempre as mais belas, que só com um olhar seduziam seu alvo. Ela havia feito as aulas obrigatórias de como executar esse tipo de tarefa aos 17 anos. Assim como, quando era mais nova e teve que aprender a fazer arranjos florais, aprendeu várias outras coisas que serviriam de ajuda em missões de espionagem onde precisaria se disfarçar. E a sedução estava incluída no pacote.

Mas lá no fundo, ela sabia a resposta. Porque não sobrou mais ninguém. Ela era a última opção. A própria Tsunade primeiro avaliou todas as candidatas até chamá-la.

Das genins do seu tempo, exatamente Ino era quem as realizava. Não podia negar que delas, a loira era a mais atraente. Sempre com suas roupas deixando algo a mostra. Mas há um ano estava saindo com Chouji. Por isso, Sakura ficou um tanto surpresa quando soube que era Ino a responsável pela parte da sedução. Tendo Akimichi Chouji como namorado, isso deveria ser mantido completamente em sigilo. Mas afinal, como a própria Tsunade disse, o corpo de um shinobi é apenas uma arma, essa relação não deveria ser o motivo da Hokage ter recrutado outra kunoichi.

_Será que é por que ela... anda acima do peso? _Sakura não deixou de sorrir por causa desse argumento. Outro fato era que Ino começou a ganhar alguns quilos por causa da relação com o companheiro de time. Nos últimos dois meses então, ninguém deixou de notar. E ela se enfurecia como Chouji quando alguém comentava que ela estava gordinha.

_É isso! Com certeza! Ha, mas eu posso ajudá-la a treinar e fazer uma dieta, em pouco tempo ela será capaz de voltar ao seu antigo posto, logo quando o dia da missão chegar! _O pensamento fez a Sakura interior dar um soco no ar. Ela tinha encontrado a solução do seu problema. Tomou rumo para a casa da família Yamanaka. Quanto mais cedo falasse com Ino, melhor.

Ela ia pela ruela vazia quase saltitando, quando ouviu alguém chamar ao chegar em uma esquina.

"Sa-ku-ra."

Só uma pessoa a chamava desse jeito, separando as sílabas do seu nome. Se virou olhando para os lados, só viu as cercas de madeira até que o avistou em cima de uma árvore. O rosto semi coberto, uma pálpebra caída, um livro com um símbolo de restrito na contra-capa seguro nas mãos, mas ele olhava pra ela.

"Ka-ka-shi." Ela respondeu da mesma forma. "Não sabia que já tinha voltado da sua missão." Ela sorriu.

"Ontem à noite." Ele respondeu. Havia passado pelo bar esperando encontrá-la, mas ela já havia ido embora. Mas isso ele resolveu não dizer.

Desde que ela se tornou jounin, os dois tinham ficado mais próximos. Não era mais a relação professor e aluna. Sakura o considerava um amigo. "Parece que arranjou um novo lugar pra ler." Ela notou.

"É. Uma pena que pertubaram minha paz." E suspirou olhando pra cima, fingindo desapontamento.

"Aho, mas foi _você_ quem me chamou. Ou eu nem teria te notado aí em cima!" ela respondeu irritada.

"Oh, mas você deveria se manter sempre em alerta, Sakura-chan. E se eu fosse um inimigo?", ele perguntou mudando de assunto. Sempre fazia dessas coisas, adorava provocá-la.

"É claro que eu teria notado você!" ela disse aumentado a voz e ele sorriu por baixo da máscara, ela sempre caía. "Mas não teria parado pra falar."

Ele fingiu estar desapontado mais uma vez, "Sakura-chan, você não ia falar comigo?? Eu pensei que fosse seu amigo..."

"Aaah, Kakashi, dá um tempo! Não posso ficar discutindo com você agora." Ela recomeçou a andar dando às costas pra ele. Até que gostava de discutir com Kakashi de vez em quando pra ver quem ganhava no final, mas agora tinha algo mais importante pra fazer.

"Quando então?" ela ouviu ele perguntar. Já não havia mais o tom de gozação.

"Quando o quê?" ela parou e olhou por cima do ombro. Ele havia mudado de posição pra olhar pra onde ela estava agora.

"Quando você vai ter tempo?" ele perguntou mais sério.

"Tempo pra quê?"

"Quer parar de responder com perguntas?" Agora era ele quem parecia um pouco irritado.

"Por quê?" ela sorriu maliciosamente. _Haha_, tinha dado o troco.

Ele percebeu o olhar de triunfo dela e sorriu também fechando os olhos. Era impossível ficar com raiva da kunoichi preferida dele. "Sakura, se não fizesse mais de três dias que eu não falo com você, já teria ido arrumar outro lugar pra ler."

"Nossa, que bom que significo _tanto_ assim pra você." Ela falou de um jeito sarcástico e voltou a se afastar.

"Hoje à noite. Local de sempre." Ela ouviu ele gritar. Sakura nem se virou, apenas ergueu uma mão pra ele indicando concordância e foi embora.

Se ela tivesse virado, teria visto que ele tinha guardado o livro. E a observava indo embora até ela sumir completamente de vista.

E ele continuou a olhar o caminho por onde ela tinha ido.

* * *

Chegando na floricultura Yamanaka, Sakura falou com a mãe de Ino no balcão e ela mandou a garota subir, ela estava no seu quarto no andar de cima. Sakura pediu licensa e subiu. _Estranho a Ino-porca não estar a uma hora dessas trabalhando, sempre fica na parte da manhã._

Sakura bateu na porta e entrou, Ino não estava em lugar nenhum do quarto. Ela viu a porta de ligação para o banheiro entreaberta e chamou pela amiga. A resposta foi um som estrangulado.

Sakura foi até o banheiro e viu Ino agachada no chão segurando a privada e vomitando no seu interior. Ela ainda estava de camisola. Sakura rapidamente foi até ela e segurou seu cabelo enquanto a outra continuava a pôr pra fora o que tinha no estômago.

Quando ela terminou, se sentou no chão e finalmente olhou pra Sakura. Ela estava quase sem cor no rosto e suava. Sakura, como boa médica, checou a pressão dela e foi buscar um copo de água na cozinha. Ao voltar Ino ainda estava sentada no chão, mas agora encostada na parede a abraçando as duas pernas.

"Obrigada." Ela agradeceu pela água e começou a beber enquanto Sakura se sentava de frente pra ela.

"Ino, você tá de ressaca? Deve ter bebido a noite inteira quando fui embora do bar ontem." Sakura fechou a cara pra amiga. "É só o Chouji sair em missão que você extrapola."

"Não bebi nem um copo ontem à noite!" Ino respondeu em voz alta.

"Então o que explica você quase botar pra fora seu estômago e fígado?"

"Péssima piada."

"Eu sei, foi só pra ilustrar."

Ino olhou para o copo vazio nas mãos, então pra porta aberta do banheiro. Ela engatinhou pelo chão, esticou o braço e fechou a porta. Depois voltou pra posição que estava.

"É... é um problema..." ela falou sem ter certeza como explicar.

"Isso eu percebi." Sakura respondeu, esperando uma resposta clara.

"Eu não comentei com ninguém, só com a Hokage alguns dias atrás..."

Ah, agora um ponto que Sakura conhecia. "Sei disso, ela me falou agora pouco."

Ino ergueu os olhos pra ela surpresa. "O-o que ela falou?"

"Pra ser direta? Que eu terei que sair em uma missão de sedução! Eu! Que pareço mais masculina que o Sai em uma missão de sedução! E tudo por que _você_ que era a encarregada, estaria impossibilitada!" Sakura falou sem esconder a irritação. Não estava com raiva de Ino, era só dessa missão idiota.

"Desculpa, não pensei que a Hokage colocaria você no lugar." Ino respondeu olhando para o copo mais uma vez.

Sakura ficou surpresa, pensou que Ino também iria gritar com ela. Isso a preocupou.

"O que está acontecendo? Por que você desistiu?"

"Por causa..." Ino engoliu em seco. "Por causa do meu estado..."

"Ora essa, faça um regime então."

"Se isso resolvesse... VOCÊ TÁ ME CHAMANDO DE GORDA?" Ino explodiu com ela. Era melhor assim. Aquela Ino cabisbaixa já estava preocupando Sakura demais.

"Não é desse estado que você tá falando?! Achei que tivesse finalmente se aceitado."

"Eu não estou gorda!"

Até que a realização bateu em Sakura e os olhos dela se suavizaram. "Ino." Ela falou calmamente e a loira esperou ansiosa que ela continuasse. Será que havia entendido? "Ino, você está... com bulimia?"

Ino arregalou os olhos e quase desabou comicamente no chão. Seu queixo caiu. Não, ela não tinha compreendido. Parecia que Sakura tinha perdido até sua sensibilidade feminina nos últimos anos. Ino olhou para a amiga que entrou no "Modo-Médico" e começou a tagarelar sobre como essa doença era grave, e que não dava resultado nenhum vomitar o que ela tinha comido. Até que ela viu a expressão no rosto de Ino.

"O que foi?" Sakura esperou a resposta dela. Que foi bastante azeda.

"Mas que insensibilidade, testuda!"

"O quê você disse, Ino-porca?!"

"E ainda se diz médica..." Ino respirou fundo, "Eu estou grávida, sua pateta!"

* * *

A/N: Ok, esse primeiro capítulo seria introdutório, só pra explicar a nova Sakura. Eu achei que fosse deixar ela OOC, mas fiquei satisfeita, ela me pareceu convincente. Não ia ter nenhum momento KakaSaku, mas resolvi pôr uma coisinha pra animar um pouco.

Também deixei alguns itens em aberto. Coisas que parecem sem importância mas depois servirão de gancho para os acontecimentos seguintes. Aí, depois de um tempo se você ler esse capítulo de novo vai dizer "Ah, era disso que ela tava falando!"

Huahua, pois é... acabei de ler As Relíquias da Morte. 


	2. Conselheiras e terapeutas

Yoshi! Capítulo novo!

Naruto © 1999 by Masashi Kishimoto/SHUEISHA Inc.

* * *

4 Casamentos

- Capítulo 2: Conselheiras e terapeutas – 

"O-O QUÊ?", Sakura tinha perdido a conta de quantas vezes disse isso só nessa manhã.

"Grávida. Ou seja, esperando um filho." Ino respondeu como se comentasse que havia comprado uma roupa nova.

Sakura achava que estava presa em algum genjutsu. Ela tinha ouvido direito? Ino? Grávida?

"C-como isso foi acontecer?!? Que falta de responsabilidade, Ino-porca!" Sakura percebeu que mais parecia uma mãe gritando esse tipo de coisa, mas não se importou. "Milhares de aulas constrangedoras com a Tsunade-sama sobre isso e você engravida?! E o Chouji? Como você pôde fazer isso com ele?! Ele gosta tanto de você!"

"Como assim 'como pude fazer isso com ele'? O que você quer dizer com isso?" Ino ouviu tudo calada, até que as últimas palavras a fizeram reagir.

"Ha, com certeza você não contou pra ele, coitado. Espero que você saiba quem é o pai! Não sabia que você tinha ido tão longe nas suas seduções..."

"Quem você pensa que eu sou, testuda!? Só porque participava dessas missões não quer dizer que eu traía o Chouji! Nunca fui além com ninguém!" Ino não acreditava que Sakura estava pensando isso dela. Já estava quase chorando. "É claro que ELE é o pai!"

De repente Sakura se sentiu envergonhada. Viu que Ino estava quase chorando e percebeu que ela falava a verdade.

"Ino... Ino me desculpa." Ela segurou no ombro da amiga que agora esfregava os olhos. "Mas é que essa notícia me chocou e somando ao fato dessas estúpidas missões de sedução, eu... eu sou uma insensível mesmo, isso não justifica nada...", e abaixou a cabeça.

Ino escorreu o nariz numa toalha de uma prateleira próxima. "Esquece," ela respondeu segurando a outra mão de Sakura que estava sobre o próprio joelho. Sakura ergueu os olhos pra ela. "Em parte você tem razão. A parte que estudamos sobre educação sexual com a Hokage eram mesmo assustadoras." Ino riu.

"Lições do tipo 'você pode engravidar e morrer' dão medo em qualquer uma..." Sakura também riu.

"Eu.. eu simplesmente bloqueei as instruções na minha cabeça. Sabe, quando eu e o Chouji _finalmente_ arranjamos algum tempo pra ficar sozinhos a gente não se dá conta e-"

"Ok, poupe-me dos detalhes sórdidos." Sakura interrompeu rapidamente.

"Sakura não sei porque você fica sem graça sobre isso. Como se você nunca tivesse feito algo do tipo! Lembro que você nunca terminou de contar da vez quando você e o Naruto terminaram na casa dele depois que você decidiu esquecer o Sasuke-"

"A-aquilo foi um erro!" Sakura gaguejou, interrompendo Ino de novo. Esse era um tipo de assunto que ela preferia evitar.

"Então porque aconteceu mais de uma vez?"

Ela não sabia mais como se defender e resolveu mudar de assunto. Aprendeu isso com Kakashi. "Hey, não sou eu quem está com o problema aqui. Voltando à sua gravidez, quem mais sabe?"

Ino estreitou os olhos, deixaria essa conversa pra depois mais uma vez, Sakura sempre fugia do assunto. "A Tsunade-sama, com quem fui me consultar pra confirmar, e agora você."

"Você tá brincando, Chouji não sabe mesmo? Ele deveria ser o primeiro a saber!" Sakura arregalou os olhos surpresa.

"Você não entende." Ino mais uma vez abaixou a cabeça.

"Não entendo?" Sakura perguntou realmente sem entender.

"Desde que o você decidiu esquecer o Sasuke e foi dormir com o Naruto, com o Kiba e sei lá mais quem...", Sakura corou levemente, "você não quis saber de mais ninguém se escondendo por baixo dessa sua máscara de 'é mais importante ser ninja do que uma mulher'. Se você realmente começasse a gostar de alguém _de verdade_, amor de infância não vale," Ino acrescentou quando viu Sakura abrir a boca. "saberia como dói só de pensar que uma coisa que poderia unir vocês seria motivo pra fazer ele não te querer mais... E logo o Chouji que foi o único que me sobrou do meu primeiro time! Você conseguiu o seu de volta! Asuma-sensei morreu. Shikamaru foi embora pra Suna por causa da irmã do Kazekage. E eu me apeguei tanto a ele que acabei me apaixonando. E não suportaria ver ele tendo a mesma reação que você teve quando eu contei que estava..."

Parecia que um peso tinha sido tirado das costas dela, dessa vez ela não aguentou e começou a chorar na toalha que tinha nas mãos. Deveria estar se sentindo assim há dias e não falou com ninguém. Sakura a abraçou enquanto ela continuava a chorar no chão do banheiro. _Um momento bastante cliché_, ela pensou. Enquanto Ino soluçava, Sakura falou o que achava. Que cada dia sua afeição por Chouji aumentava por ver como ele se importava com Ino. Esse foi um dos motivos dela ficar com raiva e perguntar como ela tinha feito isso com ele pensando que Ino tinha traído ele. E lembrou de como ele era doce e gentil com ela e que agora ela era páreo contra sua preciosa comida, que antes nada fazia ele dispensar um churrasco e agora ficava em dúvida entre isso e ficar com Ino! Esse comentário fez ela parar de chorar e até rir um pouco.

Ino começou a se acalmar e Sakura a largou. Se sentiu imensamente agradecida pelo conforto da amiga e achou que tinha sido uma completa idiota por não ter ido falar com ela, deixando o medo e a insegurança terem colocado tantas incertezas na sua cabeça.

"Obrigada, Sakura." Ino olhou pra ela e sorriu.

Sakura sorriu de volta. "Tudo bem. E agora, quando você vai contar pra ele?"

"Talvez, quando ele voltar da missão." Ino falou incerta.

"Ino, imagina a cara do Chouji quando você disser que ele vai ser pai!" Sakura falou com um sorriso que fez a insegurança dela se esvair completamente .

Imagens se passaram pela sua cabeça. Ele dava muita importância à família e aos amigos. É claro que ficaria feliz! Iria querer que Shikamaru estivesse em Konoha pra poder contar pra ele e festejar.

"Ele vai saber. Prometo." 

* * *

Sakura ficou com Ino durante o resto da manhã enquanto ela se lavava e se trocava. Depois perguntou se podia usar o método que os ninjas-médicos usam pra sentir como está o feto. Utilizando o chakra ela sentiu uma pequena quantidade do mesmo se acumulando num ponto dentro da barriga de Ino. Ouvir a notícia era uma coisa, mas poder sentir que aquilo era real era outra completamente diferente. Ela começaram a rir como duas idiotas, Sakura ainda não acreditava que a amiga iria ser mãe. 

Ino comentou que só pensava em ter filhos depois de se tornar jounin (ainda era chunnin) e estar casada há pelo menos três anos. Mas saber que isso aconteceria bem mais cedo, pra sua própria surpresa, não a desanimava. Depois de um tempo quando o bebê nascesse ela iria voltar a treinar e chegaria ao posto. Até Kurenai depois de ter o filho de Asuma voltou a liderar seu time melhor do que antes. Quanto aos pais dela... bem, nisso ela daria um jeito depois.

Sakura foi convidada para o almoço e não se surpreendeu ao ver a quantidade de comida que Ino devorava. A mãe e o pai achavam até bom, a filha vivia fazendo dietas quando era mais nova e agora ela parecia muito mais forte. Sakura sorria um pouco sem graça e não conseguia para de pensar _quando eles descobrirem_...

Depois do almoço voltaram ao quarto e Ino perguntou sobre a missão. Já que era a antiga encarregada, Sakura não viu nenhum mal em dividir as informações com ela. Poderia até receber ajuda. Ela retirou o pergaminho e leu.

A missão em si não era difícil. Nem a execução, observando por alto. Teria que ir a uma festa numa cidade próxima disfarçada como a sócia de um importante comerciante._Qualquer kunoichi poderia fazer isso_. Lá deveria atrair um grande empresário e fazer com que ele assinasse um contrato, vendendo algumas ações para o sócio dela. Mas na verdade o contrato estaria passando repassando várias ações para o nome dele._Poderia ser usado, hum, tortura pra fazê-lo assinar._ Precisariam de alguém especialista em genjutsu pra isso e que não deixasse vestígios de que ele tinha sido enganado, que assinou tudo de boa vontade. _É, tortura não serviria. _E o tal empresário era conhecido por ser um pervertido. Fechado. O tipo mais indicado: sedução. Sakura não tinha escapatória.

"Então, como pretende proceder?" Ino comentou sentada de frente para o pergaminho estendido em cima da sua cama olhando pra Sakura que estava na cadeira da escrivaninha virada ao contrário. Com o encosto pra frente, um antebraço repousado sobre ele, uma mão coçando a nuca, as pernas abertas. _Que nem um moleque, se ela pelo menos soltasse o cabelo... _ Ino pensou, mas não comentou nada.

"Sei lá, vou usar um henge, falar com o cara e pronto." Sakura respondeu sem muita preocupação.

"Não recomendo." Disse Ino com simplicidade.

"E por que?" Sakura perguntou franzindo as sobrancelhas.

"Henge tem grandes probabilidades de fazer com que a missão dê errado."

"E_ por que_?" Ela perguntou com mais ênfase. Sakura estava se sentindo uma completa ignorante. Mas era fato que conhecia muito pouco sobre o assunto, só tinha suas próprias suposições.

Ino suspirou e olhou bem pra ela. "É mais do que recomendado que você aparente ser você mesma. Ou use um ótimo disfarce. Pode acontecer algum imprevisto onde você não consiga se manter no henge, isso arruinaria completamente a missão."

"Oh."

_Arruinaria mesmo, ainda mais se vissem ela com essas calças.._ Ino pensou, e mais uma vez resolveu não comentar. Preferiu continuar a explicar. "Além de ter tudo planejado detalhadamente, tenha sempre uma carta na manga. Em situações sociais você deve contar com imprevistos o tempo todo. Do tipo que você acaba atraindo a atenção de outra pessoa que não é o seu alvo e vê que ela até pode ser útil, ou então estragar tudo."

"Imagino... você deve se concentrar bem em quem quer seduzir. Se outra pessoa for atingida você pode derrubá-la com um golpe e esconder em algum armário..." Sakura brincou. Mas Ino não riu.

"Sakura, eu sei que você acha esse tipo de missão estúpida, mas são bem complicadas na prática. Você não pode deixar pistas de que foi a responsável. Nem partir para um combate na frente de pessoas. Se quisessem que o resultado viesse à força, teriam contratado um ninja em missão regular." Ela explicou de maneira séria e Sakura compreendeu. Realmente não gostava desse trabalho e o via como algo insignificante. Mas depois de ouvir outros conselhos e detalhes sobre as missões de Ino, começou a ficar um tanto apreensiva. Ela precisaria muito desses 10 dias.

"Que bom que agora você faz alguma idéia do que te espera. Começaremos amanhã." Ino informou.

"Amanhã?" Ela perguntou sem nenhuma pista sobre o que ela falava.

"A sua preparação! Você precisa de ajuda testuda. _Muita_ ajuda. E se você quiser mesmo se sair bem, é melhor ouvir e obedecer tudo o que eu falar." Sakura teve a impressão de ver um brilho nos olhos de Ino nessa hora. Ela iria ajudá-la, mas com certeza ia exagerar em algumas coisas, talvez pra se vingar da época em que pediu pra Sakura ensiná-la a usar ninjutsu médico e teve que chamá-la de "sempai". Ino nunca gostou disso.

"Oh, sim, como não. Vou até emprestar o caderno do Lee pra anotar os seus bons conselhos." Sakura caçoou. E teve que desviar da almofada que Ino lançou no rosto dela. 

* * *

Sakura deixou a casa de Ino ao pôr-do-sol. Mesmo brincando de vez em quando, ela levou a sério as explicações da amiga. Foi mesmo muito bom ter ido falar com ela, ou Sakura iria passar esses dez dias fula da vida e faria a missão de qualquer jeito. E acabaria sendo um fracasso.

Esse pareceria um dia absolutamente normal, como os de algum tempo atrás, quando elas só tinham o trabalho pra se preocupar e mais nada. Mas agora, Ino seria mãe! Ela ainda estava um pouco chocada com a notícia, mas na verdade não era uma coisa tão grave. Ino já era maior de idade e tinha um relacionamento estável. Só iria ouvir muito dos pais por não ser _casada_ e fofocas das pessoas mais tradicionais, mais interessadas nas vidas dos outros do que nas próprias.

Sakura ia caminhando de volta a seu apartamento e só esse pensamento fez ela soltar um resmungo. De volta àquele lugar desorganizado, pequeno, que nada tinha a ver com ela. Ela não gostava nem um pouco de onde morava e pensava seriamente em sair de lá. Tentou fazer isso durante o recesso que Tsunade a obrigou a tirar nas três semanas anteriores, – depois de vários plantões no hospital e missões classe A seguidas –, mas não achou nenhum lugar disponível. _Além de kunoichis, o que falta nessa vila é moradia!_

E agora, finalmente de volta à ativa esperando uma missão classe S, depois das outras serem completadas com sucesso – duas delas ao lado de Kakashi – ela teria que ir seduzir alguém! Deu um suspiro mal-humorado mas resolveu que não pensaria mais nisso. Deixaria pra amanhã, hoje ela esqueceria de tudo. Sendo seu último dia de 'férias', decidiu aproveitar. Se despedir dos dias de ócio fazendo exatamente o que o ócio mandava ela fazer. Beber. Quem sabe encontraria alguém por lá.

_Ah, sim, Kakashi!_ Lembrou do encontro que teve com ele mais cedo. Já havia voltado da sua missão. Alguns dias atrás, estava no mesmo pub, quando ele apareceu contando que partiria. Sakura não pôde deixar de sentir um pouco de inveja dele, esses dias sem fazer nada já tinham enchido ela.

"Da próxima vez, se dê ao menos um dia de folga. Ou a Godaime vai te deixar parada por meses." Ele aconselhou.

"Ela não ousaria..." Sakura respondeu, cruzando os braços.

"Sakura-chan, você tem que saber quando dar um tempo. E se você tiver uma crise de estresse?" Kakashi perguntou num tom preocupado.

A expressão dela suavizou enquanto olhava pra ele, Kakashi era um dos poucos que ainda a tratava assim. Já ia agradecer quando ele continuou.

"Deveria temer pela segurança das pessoas ao seu lado. Pobre daquelas que estivessem por perto nesse momento..." Ele provocou rindo levemente.

Sakura imediatamente fechou a cara e socou o braço dele. Ele soltou um gemido e riu enquanto ela se dirigia a saída. Kakashi também era um dos poucos que ousava tirar com a cara dela. Deixaria a vingança por esse comentário pra quando ele voltasse.

Mal sabia que se ela tivesse permanecido teria visto ele segurar o braço e curvar o corpo pra cima do balcão. Esse soco deixaria marca e ele não conseguiria mexer o braço no dia seguinte.

Chegando a porta do pequeno prédio marrom, Sakura lembrou do que ele havia dito enquanto ela ia pra casa de Ino._ Hoje à noite. Local de sempre. _Ele só podia estar se referindo ao pub. Várias noites durante seus dias livres de missões foram gastos lá, quando ela não aguentava mais ficar dentro do 'apertamento' pra onde se dirigia. Preferia o cheiro do álcool ao leve odor de mofo das paredes do seu quarto.

Chegando no seu andar, destrancou a porta, desviou dos livros e sapatos jogados na entrada e começou a tirar a roupa, jogando por onde ia passando. Primeiro as sandálias e a bandana, depois o colete, camiseta, bandagens e calça. Chegou ao banheiro só de calcinha e entrou no chuveiro. Água fria, como sempre. Parecia que ela só esquentava quando queria. Nunca tinha um horário certo.

Saiu 20 minutos depois enrolada numa longa toalha branca. Os cabelos que agora passavam do meio das costas, pingando pelo chão. Sem paciência pra usar secador só enrolou outra toalha no cabelo e se vestiu. Parou um momento e olhou a seu redor. A bagunça acumulada por vários dias... parecia mais que Naruto vivia ali, não ela. Em momentos assim, quando ela se confrontava com a pessoa que tinha se tornado, um pouco da antiga Sakura – vaidosa, feminina, preocupada com a aparência – parecia brotar de dentro dela por breves momentos.

Com determinação, ela começou a catar todas as roupas do chão, arrumar os pertences e colocar tudo no seu devido lugar. Foi até a cozinha e jogou fora toda a comida que comprava na rua ou encomendava e estocava no refrigerador pra comer mais tarde. Acabava esquecendo, e agora haviam caixas com arroz, tempurá e tigelas de ramen velho por todo canto.

Depois de dar um jeito em tudo, olhou ao redor. "Agora sim, um lugar mais habitável." Sorrindo, olhou para o relógio. Passava das oito. "Essa faxina demorou mesmo!" Ela riu sozinha. Tirou a toalha que ainda tinha nos cabelos. Como já estavam secos, os prendeu na trança e fez o coque como de costume escondendo com a bandana. Kakashi já estaria lá. Mas ela não ia se apressar, tinha ficado plantada esperando por ele tantas vezes, não ia doer fazer ele sentir a mesma coisa.

Com as calças escuras de sempre, apenas substituiu o colete pela blusa de jounin com mangas compridas um número maior, escondendo completamente as curvas do seu corpo.

A antiga Sakura visivelmente extinta novamente. 

* * *

Há algumas quadras dali, num lugar cheio de gente bebendo e conversando animadamente ao som de música, Kakashi estava sentado sozinho no balcão recusando mais uma oferta da garçonete.

"Se não vai beber, por que fica sentado aí?", ela perguntou com educação.

"Esperando alguém." Ele respondeu da mesma forma. Não estava muito afim de conversa, mas pelo menos poderia se distrair. A porta do bar se abriu e ele rapidamente se virou pra olhar. Dois casais de chunnins entraram rindo. Ele virou o rosto de volta e viu que a garçonete agora sorria. Ele notou uma cicatriz que cruzava a bochecha esquerda dela. Mas quem era ele pra ter algo contra cicatrizes?

"Huuum... uma mulher pelo visto. Gentil da sua parte esperar por ela antes de encher a cara. Deve se importar mesmo com ela." A moça comentou enquanto enxugava um copo.

Kakashi ergueu a sobrancelha. Porque sempre haviam esses 'terapeutas de bar'? Pessoas geralmente vividas que sempre captavam as coisas no ar. Costume, ele pensou. Vendo diariamente as caras que vem atrás de álcool pra esquecer da vida. Mas esse não era o objetivo dele.

"Me importo." Kakashi acabou respondendo. Não costumava falar sobre sua vida, principalmente para estranhos. Aquela garçonete deveria ser nova, nunca havia visto ela por aqui, e ela também parecia nunca tê-lo visto.

Ela parou de enxugar o copo e olhou fundo no seu olho exposto. "Então nunca a machuque."

Kakashi ficou surpreso.

"Aah, mas não é desse jeito que você pensa, é só uma amiga." Ele respondeu desconcertado.

"Como você quiser." Ela deu de ombros e voltou ao trabalho deixando ele mais uma vez com seus pensamentos. A porta se abriu e pelo canto do olho a moça viu que ele rapidamente virou de novo e ela deu um pequeno sorriso.

Mais pessoas entraram, porém ninguém que Kakashi conhecesse. Ele suspirou e continuou a esperar.

_Terapeutas de bar..._

* * *

Planejei esse capítulo de uma forma, e ele acabou saindo de outra. Reescrevi bastante coisa. Desculpem por não ter nenhum momento direto entre os dois, mas ele ficaria grande (cheguei a 3000 palavras!), achei melhor dividir, então virá no próximo. :)

Obrigada por lerem!


End file.
